


Fine Wine

by Odd_one_out



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Heavy Angst, Human, Injury, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_one_out/pseuds/Odd_one_out
Summary: Raymond and his siblings were of mixed emotion about the passing of their father, and while some were more excited for the materialistic things they would be left all of them never expected a "little-miss-nobody" to come in and sweep away all of their hopes and expectations. Raymond definitely didn't expect the mystery woman to steal his heart, virginity, and blood.





	Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I am not the most constant of posters... but bare with me! I try! Also let me know what you like and what you don't, thanks!

THE FIRST MEETING  
The meeting was bustling with excitement and greed, no one seemed to even mourn the old man’s passing, save for the younger son, Raymond. He still resided with his father before his passing due to his absence of a wife and the worry that his father would become lonely after his mother had passed some years before. Raymond sat quietly on the high back upholstered chair he loved so much, because it still smelled of his mother, he absentmindedly traced the pastel floral pattern circling the poppy’s petals several times. His other siblings were less that quiet, they loudly spoke of what they wanted from the estate now that their father was gone. Each has their mind made up as to what they deserved and acted as if they would get to pick and choose, deciding who would get what as if they were writing their father’s will.  
“I want at least half of the fortune; I mean it is only fair seeing as that I am the eldest daughter.” Barked Rosaline.  
“Then I shall have the other half!” The youngest sister quickly quieted herself after her outburst and regained some composure before continuing, “I do have more children than you do so I really should get more…” Katherin taunted her older sister by mentioning how after four years of marriage to her husband, she had not produced an heir.  
“That does seem fair considering the considerable amount of money you have to spend just to keep them alive.” Rosaline liked to get the upper hand over her younger sister however she could, and if that meant poking fun of Katherin’s children’s poor health, she wouldn’t hesitate. Katherine became very quiet and submitted to her sister’s tyranny unable to do much but think about her children. She currently had two young boys who were very sickly, with one daughter already in the grave. She had not yet told anyone but she had reasons to suspect she is with child, it is causing her a considerable amount of stress though, she’s already worrying about the baby’s health. Harold was her savior from her sister’s torment, he had picked up Katherin’s sudden change of mood and changed the subject before Rosaline could cause any further damage,  
“I will obviously be inheriting the estate sense I am the eldest son. Sorry Raymond.” Harold tried to include his younger brother into the conversation but it was in vain. Raymond was lost in thought about his mother and father, now both gone. He hardly noticed the pointless bickering, he was quite used to it by now. Harold was not so quick to give up though,  
“Maybe we can partner in the family business Ray, that way we will each get a hefty inheritance.”  
Raymond still did not respond, but his thoughts were soon interrupted though when his father’s trusted banker entered the room accompanied by a young woman who seemed to be very familiar with him but was unknown to the rest of the party. The banker, Mr. Delute, was of stout build with a moderately well-fitting suit and the beginnings of a potbelly, he was very light hearted by nature and pleasant to be around but today was somber as he should be. The woman appeared to be just entering the marrying age, she had long fair hair to match her even fairer skin. Harold vaguely remembered seeing her at the funeral earlier that day but he just figured she was one of the many maids that worked for his father. Now, Harold was questioning this since there would be no need for a maid to be present for the reading of the will.  
“You can leave us be thank you.” Rosaline, who paid no mind to the woman, didn’t think twice before beckoning for the unknown woman to leave but she made no move to go and Delute explained that the woman, known as Ms. Clochouser, was in fact specifically invited here by the siblings’ late father. Rosaline pursed her lips but held her tongue, the others dared not question this till after they had learned how much of their fortune was being given to this woman who their father had never mentioned.  
Mr. Delute took a seat and opened his traveling case retrieving a single slip of paper, “shall we begin?” He looked around for some sign of approval but was only met with a condescending glare from Katherin and silence from the rest. Ms. Clochouser quickly took a seat at the back of the room in the chair beside Raymond. He curiously looked her over and noted how pale she was and that her gaze never left the floor. He also noted that her dress was unlike that of his two sisters’ in that while it was nice and fit very well it lacked luster. Raymond silently wondered if she was of a lower class and just how his father had come to know her. His thoughts were interrupted once again by Delute when he said,  
“I will say before we start that I am very sorry for your loss. Mr. Bundy was a respectable and honorable man, and we are all at a great disadvantage to not have his company anymore.” Raymond’s mind was silenced as he fought back tears, all his thoughts of this mystery woman left his consciousness. Delute noticed the somber change in Raymond and Ms. Clochouser, but was utterly confused as to how the remaining three did not change noticeably. He decided it best to press on and started to read the brief message,  
“Dear children, I am to leave each of you four-thousand a piece and if she so allows the ability to take some of your mother’s possessions and my own. However, I leave that up to Ms. Clochouser for I am leaving her all other possessions including the estate and family business. Ms. Celia, I do hope this repays what I have done to you for it is the best I can do.”  
Stunned silent is all that was heard for a lengthy period before Ms. Clochouser slowly stood walked towards Mr. Delute and stopped directly in front of him. She motioned to see the letter which he promptly gave to her. She read it over herself and once satisfied she handed it back Mr. Delute who slid the letter into an appropriately sized envelope and handed it to Ms. Celia. He then took a small key from the case he had brought in and began unlocking a small safe, he stopped before opening it and then locked it again.  
“Mr. Bundy was very clear that only yourself, Ms. Clochouser was to see the contents of this safe” By this time the three previously boisterous siblings had regained their ability to speak and close their mouths.  
“I’m sorry this is not very amusing.” Rosaline folded her arms and amazingly made her expression even more sour that it already was. Katherin was slowly collection her things and making ready to leave wanting to have no part in this she knew that Rosaline was going to want to have a large argument over this in which she would somehow come out on bottom as she usually did. Harold was staring blankly at Ms. Clochouser and trying to wrap his mind around what his father had done to her that had made him feel the necessity to take away nearly all their inheritance and give it to this woman.  
Mr. Delute turned to Celia and handed her the keys to the house, the factory, the safe, and the private study. He paused for a moment and them after looking Raymond over pulled Celia to the side and talking to her in a quiet tone,  
“my dear, Mr. Bundy did mention that he would have liked to have another line added to the will but he passed too soon for it to be entered. He was asking for your generosity to allow Raymond to stay on the estate until he finds himself a wife and a home.” Celia nodded her head and spoke for the first time since arriving.  
“Yes, I would find that very helpful in fact, he could inform me about the process of running and maintaining both the estate and factory.” Raymond sighed in relief upon hearing this and walked over to meet the young lady who now owned what used to be his house. He tried to be as formal as he could but after both the funeral and this unexpected turn of events his mind was feeling rather numb and he softly told Celia that he is grateful for her generosity and is looking forward to getting to know her. She did not respond but nodded politely.  
“Stupid! Raymond where is your head??” Raymond mentally kicked himself for informally calling Celia by her first name, and for what he could tell by her behavior, insulted her reputation by doing so. While Raymond was planning his apology, Celia took the opportunity to leave and head to the private study to examine the content of the safe which she collected before departing. Her departure did not go as unnoticed as she had hoped or at first believed, she was soon joined in the front hall just as her feet touched the first step of the grand staircase.  
“Hold on! Ms. Clochouser! I demand to know who you are and just as to how you tricked MY father into giving you MY inheritance!” Rosaline was spitting fire and dragging poor Katherin alongside her who reluctantly allowed Rose to pull her further forward. Katherin was very flustered by her sister’s unethical behavior and deeply wished to depart. Harold was soon by her side and eased Rosaline’s grip on their sister’s arm, Raymond was not too far behind but instead of stopping to stand beside his siblings he walked past them at to Celia. He took the safe from her hands without waiting for a response and stood waiting for her to continue to the private study hoping that this confrontation would be quick and painless.  
“Rosaline I request you lower your tone and release your sister. I’m afraid I’m very disappointed at your lack of social etiquette.” Rosaline reddened but refused to back down, choosing rather to inflame the situation by raising her voice to a vulgar scream, unpleasant to the ears as she approached Celia.  
“You dare to tell me to calm down in my father’s home?! I am the eldest of all his children! You are nothing he never even mentioned you!” Rosaline was now as close to Mrs. Clochouser as she could be without touching her, she looked slightly downwards to meet Celia’s eyes and you could see by the sparkle in her own that Rosaline was closing in for yet another victory in a verbal battle. Or at least that’s what Rosaline believed, this idea was soon demolished when Celia neither shrunk away from the enraged daughter nor advanced to continue the fight. Celia simply chuckled softly to herself and turned to leave taking her time in slowly walking away from the woman with the quickly deflating ego.  
“Hey! I-I wasn’t finished!” Rosaline scrambles to collect her skirts so that she can chase after the mystery woman she is dying to argue with. Celia, without turning to formally address her defeated opponent, says  
“My dear, I do not wish to fight with you. After your childish outburst, I do not even wish to speak politely with you.” Rosaline’s mouth gapes for the second time this evening while her siblings watch in awe as this stranger is able to disarm their venomous sister so easily, something they’ve been trying to and failing to do so since birth. Only now does Celia look back, and with a small grin she adds one more parting shot,  
“Now, if you’re able to close that loud mouth of yours, please collect what little dignity you have left and leave MY house.” Celia again turns to part and leaves a very bewildered Rosaline in her wake. After Celia and Raymond have disappeared up the stairs and down the hall, Harold gently takes Rosaline’s elbow to lead her out. He makes no attempt to talk to her and she makes no attempt to degrade him for any of the multitude of things she previously would have  
\- - -  
Celia silently beckons Raymond to set the safe down on top of the large wooden desk which was once his father’s. He awkwardly glances around the room as if seeing it for the first time, although he has practically memorized every detail in this room from the countless hours he has spent in here with his father learning all about the winery his family owns. Or rather owned. He saddens at the thought of how he will never be able to take his father’s place as the head of The Bundy Winery and Vineyard.  
Mrs. Clochouser sits in the large leather chair already comfortable with the change and begins to open the safe, pausing when she notices that Raymond has not left. She glances at him cocking an eyebrow in question.  
“Um, I was uh… I guess I figured I was going to show you around the property and inform you of the staff and annual ball that I would like to see continue.” Raymond feels very intimidated by this woman and his volume gradually decrescendos as he continues to speak.”  
“That is if you don’t mind…. I would just like to see my father’s legacy live on, that sounds odd I know.” Raymond’s eyes find their way to the ground as his cheeks start to burn. He doesn’t look back up to see Celia smile softly as she raises and walks to him.  
“The ball shall continue as normal and I trust that you are more than capable of planning it so I shall leave you in charge of everything involving it.” Raymond’s face shoots up with a look of surprise and glee. He nods excitedly and smiles widely silently thanking the heavens that she is not as cold and heartless as he first assumed her to be.  
“But as far as a tour of the grounds, I must decline for now. After supper if you so please to and have the time to I would greatly appreciate it but for now I would like to satisfy my curiosity of what resides inside that safe, so if you would please.” Celia finished you statement that’s phrased as a question as she opens the door and gestures for him to leave. Raymond quickly remembers his place as a guest in her house and leaves with a short goodbye after confirming that he would love to show her the estate after supper.  
Once Raymond was out of the door frame Celia wasted no time in closing the door and locking it. She then rushes to the safe and turns the key to unlock it, feeling as though she is about to rip the door clean off its hinges in her haste. A large disorganized mess tumbles from the confines of the safe, she stares for a moment in shock of the mess before her but just for a moment. Soon she’s scanning papers and sorting them into different piles knowing that the one she seeks must be in this heap somewhere. She reaches the last paper, which lays face down, taking a deep breath and with a shaky hand she slowly turns the page face up. She feverishly reads in, and is sorely disappointed when she discovers that this isn’t what she is looking for at all. She turns the page back over in disbelief only to lift it once more, she then tossed it behind her deciding that she must have missed it. She sorts through the organized piles once more reading each document carefully, this only leads to further disappointment and disbelief.  
“It’s not here… the bastard couldn’t even get that right…” Celia slides down the wall and sits in the midst of the aftermath of what seemed to have been a tornado that only hit this one particular room. She stares blankly at the ceiling wishing that she hadn’t gone out into the woods all those years ago, she smirks knowing that the alternative would have ended with her in a box six feet under.


End file.
